One or more robotic devices and/or other actors can move throughout a storage environment to perform actions related to the storage and shipment of items. One example storage environment is a warehouse, which may be an enclosed building having rows of storage racks on which items may be stored. In some cases, the items may be stored on pallets, and the pallets may be stacked vertically. The warehouse may also include a loading dock used for loading and/or unloading items and pallets from delivery trucks or other types of vehicles.
The pallet may include a barcode that identifies the pallet. A centralized system may store information corresponding to the barcode, such as the number of items on the pallet, type of item, and location of the pallet within the warehouse. The centralized system may include similar information for all pallets included in the warehouse, such that the centralized system contains an inventory of the warehouse.